Conventionally, wearing articles each formed of an annular elastic waist panel and a crotch member defining a crotch region are known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a wearing article including an annular elastic waist panel and a crotch member inclusive of a liquid-absorbent structure wherein the crotch member is attached to the inner surface of the elastic waist panel.